


the revival of the fae world.

by lucky_golden_clover



Series: the new fae world [1]
Category: The Fae - Fandom, supernatural entities - Fandom
Genre: Cuddly bois, Demons, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Falling In Love, First time writing, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Spirits, Trauma, Violence, Witches, Work In Progress, chapters will be short and sweet, lol what am i doing, please don’t insult me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_golden_clover/pseuds/lucky_golden_clover
Summary: Hudson has lived a somewhat normal life. he never made friends and the only person he could talk to was his dad. but now that Hudson is alone he might just go insane. until...
Relationships: OC/OC/OC
Series: the new fae world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981129
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. the secret world.

The day was like any other. The sun shined brightly, and the sky was crystal blue. The birds were singing sweetly and the kids played in the park. I was on my morning walk with my water bottle full of green tea. My name is Hudson and today I was sort of bored because there was nothing to do, but thankfully I can always find something entertaining. A couple was sitting and having a picnic, and the wife was panicking because the son was holding a bee. There was a bird nose-diving on some people riding their bikes. That is just plain funny. The park is such an entertaining place. I wish I could just lay here forever but duty calls I left my dog home. And if I know him he is probably going to destroy something while I’m not there. As I got up my back and joints popped. My back is the one thing about me that I hate because of it; I'm in almost constant pain, but thankfully it has died down these past few months. My back started hurting ever since my dad got into the car accident with me in the passenger seat. He sadly didn’t survive and my back was severely hurt. I was in the hospital for almost a year. It got better very slowly and the amount of pain I had was too much for a teenager to handle. I was only 17 at the time but now I am 19 and living in a small apartment. Ok enough about me I need to get back to my apartment now.  
Back home in my apartment, I have my dog Jacob and my statue Terry. They are the only thing that shows I live here other than the food and clothes. They are my world and even though one is an inanimate object I still care for both of them. Terry reminds me of the woods I used to live in. Those were some fun times. He is black and has a deer skull for a face which I think looks cool. Jacob is my husky, he is a big cuddle bug and loves to sunbathe on my carpet. I got him last year and he is only 2 years old. I found him in the street unconscious so I just picked him up and took him home. Today though when I came back they weren’t there. I was confused and scared my world is gone. Where could they be I mean sure one can move but the other literally can’t. Like how does a statue grow legs and walk away? How did Jacob get out? I mean like sure he can move but he can’t open doors. Then I hear my bedroom door open and in walks Jacob and Terry except they have gotten taller and they are talking. I freeze, they freeze and my world has just changed forever.  
I couldn’t move. I just stood there flabbergasted. I want to say something but I don't know what to say. They both look horrified like they just watched someone get murdered right in front of them. I wait for them to move or do something but alas they sit still as stone statues. I finally find the courage to speak to them.  
“Uh, hi there Jacob and, uh Terry what, um is happening here.”.  
They both said nothing.  
“Um, are you guys gonna say anything.”.  
They remained silent. I then stepped farther away from them. I was scared they were silent just gawking no movement they didn’t even look like they were breathing. It was very intimidating.  
Finally, Terry looked over at Jacob with a still terrified expression. He then whispered something in his ear that I couldn’t hear. Jacob then closed his mouth and nodded slowly. Terry then with a more calm look looked at me and said  
“sit down please”.  
His voice was calm yet fierce and a little raspy as if he had been shouting. I didn’t hesitate, I immediately sat down on the floor. I looked up at them; they look so intimidating.  
“Ok, I’m going to explain this to you slowly”.  
I nodded my head while looking terrified.  
“We are the same things you know, but we are in our real bodies instead of being what you know us as.”  
I shakily nodded my head.  
“We are something called faes like dragons and fairies.”  
I nod my head again. It’s hard to follow along when your heart is pounding like a beating drum. Terry looked as calm as a tree.  
“So we lived with you in the human world where we are originally from.”  
I looked at him confused  
“so that means you were born here in the “human” world”  
Terry only nods his head.  
“ so we are what you would call “human dwellers” because where we were born.”.  
I look at Jacob and he still looks the same. I point at Jacob  
“is Jacob ok?”.  
Terry looks at him  
“Maybe?”  
I stand up and walk over to him and just pet him. He looks up at me with sad puppy eyes. I just smile my normal smile. Jacob starts tearing up  
“I wanted to tell you for so long.”  
I just hug him  
“it’s ok”  
he hugs back and starts to bawl. I just hold him close as his legs give way. Terry clears his throat.  
“So um what are you gonna do now that you know.”  
I look at him with my deepest smile.  
“I’m gonna stop being lonely.”  
Terry’s eyes go wide with astonishment. Jacob looks up at me through tears  
“Really?”  
I look at him the way you would look at someone who was having a bad day.  
“Of course”.  
Terry’s expression then changes to one of anxiety.  
“Are you sure you could be bringing danger to you?”  
I take a moment to think do I want this. I have nothing else no family, no friend, and no one to talk to.  
“Yes, I am certain I want this now come here you deserve a hug too”  
I hold one of my arms out and he accepts it with a somber expression. I hold them both for a while until terry says  
“so should you go to bed now”  
I look at him perplexed  
“It’s not even n-”  
I look at the window. the window is black with the night.  
“Oh its night time, I didn’t notice”  
Terry then stands up.  
“I suspected as much”  
“so time does flyby sometimes huh”  
I then stand up followed by Jacob. I walk to my bedroom and they follow in tow. I sank into the bed exhausted. I lay there looking at the ceiling. Then I felt a furry body move next to me, and settle down. Jacob like always is cuddled up to me in bed like he was the first time I found him. He was so tiny when I found him and now look at him. I mean they grow up so fast but this is too fast. He’s hugging me so tightly I think he is afraid of losing me. That’s adorable but sad too. I look over to where Terry is and he is back to his statue self in the same spot he always is. I finally feel as if I’m no longer useless. I hope I can finally keep people with me like a… a family.


	2. the morning

I wake up to a soft scent. The scent reminds me of the woods. I open up my eyes to fur and I realize I am face deep in Jacob’s chest. I back away blushing. How long have I been like that? I look around my bedroom. Terry isn’t here. I look back at Jacob he looks so peaceful when he is sleeping. For some reason, his shoulders look tense. He also has a somewhat pained expression. I get up from the bed and walk to my kitchen where Terry is standing by the coffee machine. The soft whirr of the machine told me it was on. Terry had no expression.  
“Hey there Terry”  
I say trying not to sound awkward. He replies with a grunt of what I think was a hello. I take it as one and stand next to him. He is only a head taller than me yet that still makes him look intimidating. He has bags under his eyes and looks exhausted. I now also know why my coffee just disappeared.   
“So what’s your favorite coffee?”  
I asked. He doesn’t even move.  
“Black”  
Ok, so he needs coffee before anything else including air. He looks as if he’s dead. Did he even sleep?  
“Did you sleep at all?”  
He still stands there looking at the coffee machine.  
“No”  
He says plainly.  
“Why?”  
I question. He doesn’t say anything. We stand there for a good minute before the coffee maker beeps.  
“Do you want any?”  
He asks.  
“No thank you I don’t drink coffee”  
He then picks up the coffee and just pours the entire thing in his mouth.  
“WHAT THE FUCK!”  
I shout a little too loud. Jacob runs into the kitchen.  
“What, what’s wrong!”  
Jacob looks half awake. He trips over one of his toys and falls on the floor. He gets back up and hugs me. He’s too tired to be doing anything right now.  
“Are you ok?”  
He asks sleepily.  
“Yeah I’m fine Terry scared me with how much coffee he just consumed”  
He leans on me heavily.  
“Oh ok”  
I look back at Terry. He finished the entire thing of Coffee and is now standing there with his eyes closed. I think he is waiting for the caffeine to hit him. I also think Jacob fell asleep just now. Suddenly Terry opened his eyes and sighed.  
“Are you better now”  
He looks at me with a blank expression.  
“Yes”  
He looks over at Jacob who is now fully and heavily leaning on me.  
“Did you scare him?”  
Terry asked.  
“Yeah I did”  
Terry actually laughs.  
“It’s funny how he is so protective of you.”  
I look at Jacob whose head is hanging over my shoulder. He has his arms wrapped around my torso. He is tense and doesn’t seem to want to let go. He is really warm and is softly snoring in my ear. Terry is just standing there watching. Jacob really does love me.  
“So what do you guys do when I’m not here.”  
I ask.  
“We usually go to the fae world.”  
He says with a happy tone.  
“You can go to the fae world?”  
I ask curiously.  
“We use the mirror in your room.”  
I freeze.  
“Excuse me?”  
Terry looks at me confused.  
“What?”  
I look back at him expressionless.  
“I don’t have a mirror”  
He looks at me with confusion.  
“That black mirror you have facing your bed.”  
I start laughing hysterically.  
“That’s my tv”  
I say in between gasps. Terry only looks confused.  
“If that’s a tv then why don’t you ever turn it on.”  
After I stop laughing I answer him.  
“Because I don’t see the point in it.”  
He only looks at me with a desperate expression.  
“Why not its entertainment.”  
“It just doesn’t hold my attention long enough”  
I say with a smirk.  
“That's true I guess”  
I then pry my body from Jacob’s grip and get ready to go work at the cafe.


	3. the cafe

Once I was finished getting ready. I left the house with Jacob and Terry seeing me out. I don’t have a car or bike so I normally walk to the cafe. When I finally get there after witnessing a car crash Cecil is waiting for me. Her black hair is up in a ponytail and she is wearing her signature cat ears. She has a skinny and thin body shape and she has goth clothes on. Even though she looks goth she is a funny and positive person.  
“Hey, kitty,” I say with a smile. Kitty is the nickname I gave her.  
“Sup liquid fire” she replies.  
I frown. She calls me that because I set a sink on fire.  
“You’re late,” she says with a smirk.  
“Only by a few seconds” I replied with a smile. We always tease each other.  
“So shall we go inside then,” she says while bowing.  
“We shall,” I say back while also bowing.  
We walk into the cafe to see Alex at the counter with an angry look.  
“Oh no” Cecil exclaims “the great Alex is grumpy”  
He looks at us with a confused face.  
“How could this happen to him,” Cecil says as she grabs his face.  
“Babe, what are you talking about?” Alex says confused.  
“You look grumpy,” Cecil says while kissing his face.  
“Yeah a guy came in and called me a disgusting pig for dressing up as a boy” he replies.  
“WHAT WHO?” Cecil screams.  
“Ow, my ears” Alex whispers.  
“I’LL KILL HIM” Cecil screams again.  
“Nope,” Alex says while squeezing Cecil. They really are the perfect couple. If only I could be comfortable with someone like that. Then I hear the front door open and the bell jingles. In walks Jack, the owner of the cafe.   
“Hello everyone I hope you are all being kind to the customers,” he says while walking toward the counter. He is always saying to be nice to the customers. Even if they’re not nice to us. Which is a good motto but when it comes to really bad things it kinda doesn’t matter anymore.  
“Hudson you look happier,” Jack says.  
“I do?” I respond.  
“Yeah, Hudson you look… brighter?” Alex says. Which is something Alex never says.  
“Well, what happened Hudson?” Cecil asks.  
“Nothing?” I respond.  
“THAT’S A LIE!” Cecil screams. I take a step back because her shouting hurts my ears.  
“I-it's not though” I reply. “I didn’t do anything special and nothing special happened,” I say trying to lie.  
“Ok, i’ll believe you… for now,” Cecil says while waving her finger at me. Then Jack clears his throat.  
“You guys should get to work now instead of worrying why someone is happy.” Jack finishes.  
“Yeah we all have jobs, stop talking about Hudson,” Alex says.  
“Someone sounds jealous,” Cecil says.  
“Get to work,” Jack says.  
After that, no one brought it back up and we had a normal day besides jack saying depressing and sad things like always. After work, I came back home to find Jacob sleeping on his favorite spot on the rug. Terry was sitting in a chair and drinking a cup of coffee while reading a book I have. I just walk into the kitchen and start making a PB and J. suddenly Jacob is now sitting next to me begging for peanut butter. He looks so cute but alas I must refuse. I continue making my sandwich. Then Terry comes over and stands next to me looking over my shoulder. I feel like I’m being suffocated.   
“Ok back up,” I say. Terry backs up along with Jacob. Giving me enough room to make my sandwich. Afterward, I go sit on the couch with Terry and Jacob sitting on both sides of me. No matter where I go they still follow like little sheep.  
“So Terry,” I say “what do you do all day?” I ask. Jacob and Terry both look at me. Their eyes bore holes into my head.  
“You don’t need to know that,” Terry says dryly.   
“Why not?” I question. Terry goes quiet.  
“You don’t NEED to know you only want to know,” Terrys says coldly.  
“Yeah, I want to know because this is my apartment. I should know what’s happening in it,” I say demandingly. Terry just looks at me trying to intimidate me. I laugh coldly.  
“You think that’s going to work on me,” I say “YOU’RE SO FUNNY” I start laughing insanely harder. I’m not gonna fall for his little trick.  
“Hudson I’m not telling you,” Terry says.  
“Why!” I shout back.  
“Because it’s unimportant” Terry yells back.  
“No, it isn’t” I scream.  
“Ye-” Terry gets cut off.  
“BOTH OF YOU STOP!” Jacob yells. We both go silent. Jacob doesn’t look too happy.


	4. the dinner invitation

We sit in the living room with Jacob standing in front of us. Moments ago Terry and I argued about what was important to know and what wasn’t. We really are a family.  
“Ok let’s set some ground rules,” Jacob says. “Terry you have to tell Hudson everything that happens in his apartment.” Terry looks displeased but stays quiet.  
“And Hudson you need to try and be nicer to Terry,” Jacob says while looking at me.  
“Ok,” I responded.  
“Sure,” Terry says in a sarcastic tone.  
“Terry you need to be nice back Hudson doesn’t understand you the way I do,” Jacob says.  
“Wait I don’t understand him the way you do? What do you mean by that?” I say.  
“Well, Terry has what you would call mood swings,” Jacob says.  
“So he’s a moody person?” I say back.  
“NO IM NOT” Terry shouts.  
“Oh, so he is,” I say. Then suddenly Terry gets up and walks into my room and slams the door. He is fine. Maybe…   
“So now what,” I say to Jacob.  
“Now we should eat something,” Jacob responds.  
“Should we go out somewhere… y' know to get to know each other,” I say.  
“But we already know you,” Jacob responds.  
“I don't know you though,” I say.  
“Oh… right,” Jacob says while looking awkward. “I guess we should go somewhere then”  
“How and where?” I say.  
“Well us fae can disguise as humans, but you will still see us as fae and you will see other fae as well.” Jacob answers.  
“Ok then let’s go out to eat at… olive garden,” I say.   
“Um ok,” Jacob responds. “Should we get Terry to come too so you guys can make up for saying he’s a moody person,”  
“But he is isn’t he?” I say  
“No he just isn’t used to showing emotions,” Jacob says.  
“That makes sense I mean he has no facial expressions,” I say.  
“Yeah, ok anyway we should get ready to go,” Jacob says while glancing at the clock.  
We then both start to get ready with him telling Terry to get ready and me putting on casual-nice clothes. When I left the bedroom Terry and Jacob left the bathroom. They were both wearing things much fancier than what I was wearing.  
“Oh wow,” I say while gawking at them. They look incredibly handsome and gentlemen like. They are wearing full black tuxedos with red ties, and I'm wearing a light blue dress shirt with dark blue jeans.  
“You guys clean up nicely,” I say while staring at their suits. “Now I feel a little underdressed,”  
“Oh don’t worry about it Hudson you look quite hot yourself… I MEAN HANDSOME I MEANT HANDSOME!” Jacob practically yells.  
“Um, why thank you,” I say with a slight blush on my face.  
“OK, so where are we going? Jacob just said somewhere fancy,” Terry asked.  
“We are going to Olive Garden,” I say with a smile. After I say that Terry doesn’t look too thrilled.  
“Are you ok with this?” I asked Terry.  
He hesitated for a bit before speaking his thoughts.  
“Yeah, I think I’ll be ok,” he says.  
“Wonderful,” I reply with a smile, and then we were on our way to the restaurant.

At the entrance of the restaurant, Terry looks a bit nervous.  
“Terry are you going to be ok,” I say calmly.  
“Yes I think so,” Terry says dryly. And then we entered the restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/ywsGb2  
> Here you can communicate with me if you want to.


End file.
